Yet Again With A Little More Feeling!
by Sarinia Trepe
Summary: Chapters 9 and 10 now up... This is the end... my sweetest friend... the end...
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER I do not own- in any way, shape, or form- any of the characters in _Final Fantasy VIII_. They belong to Squaresoft. I'm not making any money, so don't come looking for me, Agent Smith.  
  
**A/N**- This first chapter came to me this morning. I meant it to be a kind of crossbreeding of the opening segments of the _Austin Powers_ movies and the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ episode "Once More... With Feeling." R and R!  
  
  
  
**INTRO**  
  
[FADE IN… The opening notes of a Sinatra song begin to play. We see a mustached bartender smiling, deftly twirling bottles, making drinks.]  
  
**_They call you lady luck  
but there is room for doubt  
at times you have a very unladylike way of running out..._**  
  
[CLOSE UP on bottle in his hand as he tosses it in the air.]  
  
[SWITCH TO two raised champagne flutes clinked together.]  
  
**_You're on this date with me…  
The pickin's have been lush..._**  
  
[The camera angles down to show Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly- dressed tastefully- smiling lovingly at each other, drawing the flutes to their lips.]  
  
_**And yet before this evening is over  
you might give me the brush…**_  
  
[Squall gently brushes his hand over Rinoa's.]  
  
[PAN TO another booth just a short distance away, where Irvine Kinneas and Selphie Tilmitt are leaned across a table, their hands in each other's. They are gazing romantically in each other's eyes, until a tall, slender blonde in a tight dress walks by the table, and Irvine's eyes coolly follow her retreating form.]   
  
**_You might forget your manners  
you might refuse to stay…_**  
  
[ZOOM OUT and we see Zell Dincht- wearing a tux jacket and his denim shorts- plop down beside Irvine with a platter of hot dogs. He already has his mouth full, and he smiles at the couple.]  
  
**_and so the best that I can do…_**  
  
[Zell's face contorts, and he gives a rough, choking heave.]  
  
**_Is pray!_**  
  
[SWITCH TO several couples dancing, the ladies' flowing skirts whirling around as if in a dream. They slowly, magically move either to the left or right, revealing Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe- dressed in a tux and cream-colored gown, respectively- sashaying to the music.]  
  
_**Luck be a lady tonight...**_  
  
[They turn their heads and smile at the camera, then turn their attention back to each other.]  
  
_**Luck be a lady tonight  
luck, if you've ever been a lady to begin with...**_  
  
[Seifer extends his arm and Quistis twirls away, then back in. Seifer dips her.]  
  
_**Luck, be a lady tonight...**_  
  
[PAN LEFT to the stage, where Nida is standing at a microphone, in front of a band, one hand in the pocket of his dress pants, the fingers of his other hand snapping to the beat. The voice is unmistakeably Sinatra, but Nida mouths the words perfectly.]  
  
_**Luck, let a gentleman see how nice a dame you can be...**_  
  
[He looks to his left at someone or something out of view.]  
  
_**I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with  
Luck, be a lady with me...**_  
  
[PAN SLIGHTLY RIGHT to Xu, who is resplendent in a short, powder blue gown. Nida moves over, and she takes his place in front of the microphone, her hands up- palms out- in front of her chest. She moves them in circles.]  
  
_**A lady doesn't leave her escort  
It isn't fair, it isn't nice  
A lady doesn't wander all over the room  
and blow on some other guy's dice...**_  
  
[Xu winks michievously, and Nida chuckles, leaning in to the microphone. He begins to sing.]  
  
_**Let's keep this party polite...**_  
  
[He nods playfully toward Xu, who giggles.]  
  
_**Never get out of my sight...  
Stick with me, baby, I'm the fella you came in with  
Luck, be a lady tonight...**_  
  
[ZOOM OUT, and we see Squall and Rinoa and Irvine and Selphie taking the floor to dance near Seifer and Quistis. Zell comes onto the floor, as well, by himself, and sticks his arms out as if holding a lady. He dances with classy abandon.]  
  
_**Luck, let a gentleman see...**_  
  
[Suddenly, Pigtail Girl slides into Zell's embrace. Zell jumps, startled, but Pigtail Girl takes the lead and begins to twirl them around.]  
  
_**Just how nice... how nice a... a dame you can be  
I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with  
Hey, Luck, be a lady with me...**_  
  
[We watch everyone dance happily for a few moments.]  
  
_**A lady doesn't leave her escort  
It isn't fair, and it's not nice  
A lady doesn't wander all over the room  
and blow on some other guy's dice...**_  
  
[PAN FAR RIGHT, to Cid and Edea dancing- by far the most skilled and fluid dancers in the crowd. They are alone. Cid is mouthing the words, his head back, gazing lovingly at Edea through his spectacles. She is smiling up at him.]  
  
_**So let's keep the party polite  
Never get out of my sight  
Stick with me, baby, I'm the guy that you came in with  
Luck, be a lady...**_  
  
[Edea throws her head back and laughs.]  
  
_**Luck be a lady...  
Luck, be a laaadyyy...**_  
  
[Cid dips Edea very low and leans over her, crooning, his lips inches from hers.]  
  
_**Tonight!**_  
  
[Edea places a hand to his face and plants a loving kiss on his lips.]  
  
[CUT OUT.] 


	2. Always on My Mind

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything related to FFVIII. I don't own any of Frank Sinatra's music, or Elvis's.  
  
  
  
_[INTERIOR: A dive in Fisherman's Horizon]  
  
[PAN AROUND. The bar is filled with various seedy types, sitting at the bar, playing pool, playing cards, laughing, whispering. There is a song playing on the jukebox, one which is familiar but not memorable.]  
  
[CLOSE UP on jukebox. A drunk couple is dancing clumsily in front of it, laughing- drinks in their hands- and nearly falling down. The woman trips, and accidentally spills her drink.]  
  
[PAN LEFT. A man with blonde hair and a dirty gray trenchcoat stiffens at the feel of something wet on his neck. He turns around slowly, his hands on the table. It is SEIFER ALMASY. He's quite miffed!]  
  
[CUT TO the couple. The man is standing behind the woman, his hand on her hip. The woman's expression is amusedly apologetic, and she touches Seifer's shoulder.]_  
  
**WOMAN** _[slurry]_  
I'm soooo sorry, mister… Lemme get youanapkinorsomething…  
  
_[CUT TO Seifer. He stares at the woman stonily, grabbing a napkin off the table and wiping the back of his neck with it.]_  
  
**SEIFER** _[coldly]_  
No thanks. _[shrugs away from the woman's touch.]_ I'm fine.  
  
_[CUT TO drunk man. He takes a swig of his drink and tilts his head. He is a bit more sober than his companion.]_  
  
**MAN**  
You sure, man? Let us buy you a drink or something…  
  
**SEIFER**  
No. It's fine.  
  
**MAN**  
You sure?  
  
**SEIFER** _[turning back around in his seat and tossing the napkin in the floor]_  
Yeah.  
  
**MAN**  
No, really… Are you-  
  
_[Seifer quickly lifts his arm without turning around. In his hand is his gunblade, Hyperion.]_  
  
**SEIFER** _[monotone]_  
Leave me alone.  
  
_[Both the man and woman nod nervously, scooting away from the jukebox with their eyes on Seifer.]_  
  
_[CLOSE UP of Seifer's face as he returns his gunblade to its place in the corner. He shakes his head, annoyed, and takes a swig of his beer. He has a very light shadow of beard on his jaws and chin, and his eyes are tired.]_  
  
**SEIFER**  
But as I was saying... _[clears throat]_ ...I'm gonna get out of this shithole. Like, this week. How do you stand it here?  
  
_[PAN OUT. There is an older guy sitting at the table across from him, sound asleep. His head is back, and he is faintly snoring.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
The smell is foul, you eat the same fucking thing every day, there's nowhere to go but junky bars, and the women are ugly as hell.  
  
_[There is a short silence, during which Seifer rubs his chin and picks at the label on his bottle of beer.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
You think they would have me back?  
  
_[Seifer leans back in his chair and scans the bar. He looks sad, pensive.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
I hurt a lotta people, Toomey.  
  
_[Toomey lets out a loud snort, smacks his lips. Seifer nods.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
Yeah. I know... But they forgave Matron, didn't they? Someone's got to give me the benefit of the doubt... Sure, they'll put me through hell, but that's my penance. I have to get back there, Tooms.  
  
_[Seifer looks off into space, taking another swig.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
That was my life, man... Cid, Puberty Boy, Chicken Wuss, Trepe... _[grins]_ And the rest of the little buggers from the orphanage... Hated 'em all. Loved 'em. _[sighs loudly]_ Even Raj and Fuj went back, left me... Fuckers.  
  
_[He sits there a moment in silence, staring at his beer bottle. His grin slowly fades, and he shakes his head.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
_Ssh..._  
  
[He chuckles, and places the bottle to his lips. Closes his eyes.]  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
_Ssh..._  
  
_[He opens his eyes and takes a drink, then turns the bottle in his hand.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
_Maybe I didn't treat you  
quite as good as I should have...  
Maybe I didn't love you  
quite as often as I could have..._  
  
_[He lets out a short, perversely amused laugh, sitting the bottle down on the table.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
_Little things I should've said and done  
I just never took the tiiiiime..._  
  
_[His smile disappears, and his expression becomes sincere, soulful.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
_You were always on my miiiiind...  
You were always on my mind...  
  
__[He leans forward on the table, his fingers tracing circles in the condensation puddles from the bottle.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
_Maybe I didn't hold you  
all those lonely, lonely times...  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine...  
If I made you feel second best  
I'm so sorry, I was bliiiiind..._  
  
_[He closes his eyes, tilts his head upward, and begins to belt out, drawing the attention of just about everyone in the bar, except Toomey.]_  
  
**SEIFER** cont.  
_You were always on my miiiind!  
You were always on my mind!  
Teeeell me!  
Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died!  
Giiiive me!  
Give me one more chance to keep you satisfiiiiied... satisfiiiied!_  
  
_[He opens his mouth to continue.]_  
  
**O.S. VOICE** _[deep and masculine]_  
_Little things I shoulda said and done..._  
  
_[Seifer's eyes snap open, and he sees a big, beefy guy with a long beard standing at the bar. The beefy guy raises his beer and nods at Seifer.]_  
  
**BEEFY GUY** cont.  
_Oh, I just never took the tiiiime...  
But you was always on my mind, girl! Yeah!  
You was always on my miiiiiind!_  
  
_[CLOSE UP of Seifer's face. He is grinning good-naturedly.]  
  
[ZOOM OUT. The bar patrons are laughing, clapping, and encouraging Seifer to continue as well.]_  
  
**SEIFER** _[standing]_  
Watch my blade, Tooms.  
  
_[He makes his way over to the bar, receiving pats, thumbs up, and cheers on the way. Beefy Guy slaps him sternly on the back, then throws his arm across his shoulders. They both look at each other, chuckling, and nod.]_  
  
**BEEFY GUY and SEIFER** _[in perfect harmony]_  
_You WAS always on my... miiiiind..._  
  
_[They end with a flourish, and the crowd applauds feverishly, hooting and whistling. Seifer and Beefy Guy take a few bows, and they shake hands, nodding.]_  
  
_[CUT TO Toomey. He jerks awake with a loud snort, but his eyes don't open.]_  
  
**TOOMEY** _[dropping his head forward on his chest]_  
Yeah, man... It's a bitch...  
  



	3. Sour Times Humming

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to FFVIII... And as much as I would love to own Portishead, I don't. If I did, they would be living in my basement and I could make them play "Humming" whenever I wanted. *sigh*  
  
  
  
[INTERIOR. Quistis's dorm.]  
  
_[CLOSE UP of Quistis's face. She is sleeping, and- from her serene expression- dreaming well. She licks her lips, smiles, and mumbles incoherently... Suddenly, the phone rings. Trained to be a soft sleeper, she comes awake immediately, still smiling. She pulls herself into a sitting position and stretches, yawning with an exaggerated squeal. She is wearing a t-shirt with the Balamb Garden seal on it, and her hair is pulled back in a scrunchie at the nape of her neck.]_  
  
**QUISTIS** _[looking at the clock]_  
You've got to be shitting me...  
  
_[She groans and leans over to answer the phone. She yawns again, and twists her back, then lifts the receiver. She places it to her ear.]_  
  
**QUISTIS**  
Quistis.  
  
_[She listens for a moment, sticking out her bottom lip and rubbing it against her top lip. She rolls her eyes.]_  
  
**QUISTIS**  
Tell him I'll be there in forty-five. _[pause]_ Thanks, Xu. _[pause]_ Yeah... _[pause]_ What guy? _[pause]_ Xu... _[pause]_ Well I didn't really notice- _[pause]_ He asked about me? _[pause]_ Xu, what have you been huffing? _[pause]_ Because... You know I don't have time to go on dates. _[pause]_ Well, I've never had the desire to shove coal in my ass, so I guess that's something only Hyne knows. _[pause]_ Yeah, forty-five. _[pause]_ Bye.  
  
_[She drops the receiver onto the cradle and falls back against her pillows, arms crossed.]_  
  
**QUISTIS**  
I'm _not_ tight-assed. _[grin]_ Although shitting diamonds could be advantageous.  
  
_[She sighs, rolls her eyes, and throws the covers off. She swings her naked legs off the bed and pulls the scrunchie out of her hair. After yawning again, she stands and heads for her bathroom.]_  
  
**QUISTIS** _[softly]_  
_The hills are alive... with the sound of muuuusiiiiic..._  
  
_[Her brow furrows, and she shakes her head. In the bathroom, she flips the light on.]_  
  
_[Quistis's POV. She looks critically at herself in the mirror, turning her head every way. Shrugging, she turns and begins to pull her shirt off.]_  
  
**QUISTIS** _[weakly]_  
_Something so strong... could carry... us away..._ _[shakes head]_ Nope.  
  
_[The camera follows Quistis from the shoulders up as she pushes her panties down and steps out of them. Her lips are moving and her voice is barely audible. She is humming something, but it is not discernable. After a moment she groans, and reaches into the shower. Music fills the bathroom, and she shrugs again, grabbing a towel from the plain, metal shelf over the toilet and placing it in her lap, sitting down.]_  
  
**QUISTIS** _[soft and low]_  
_Who am I, what and why?  
'cause I all have left is memories of yesterday...  
Ooooh, these sour times...  
'Cuz nobody loves me... it's true!  
Not like you dooo..._  
  
_[She stands and turns around. Making sure there is nothing on the toilet seat, she puts the top lid down. She runs her fingers through her hair, shaking it, and steps into the shower, tossing her towel over the shower door. She turns the water on and wets herself down.]_  
  
**QUISTIS**   
_After time the bitter taste  
of innocence, descent or race  
scattered seeds, buried lives  
mysteries of our disguise revolve  
circumstance will decide..._  
  
_[She turns away from the nozzle and leans her head back, letting the water soak her hair.]_  
  
**QUISTIS** _[loudly, dramatically]_  
_'Cuz nobody loves meee... it's truuuue...  
Not like yooou doooo..._  
  
_[Although we only see her from the shoulders up, we know that she is grabbing the soap. She moves to the beat of the music, lathering herself up.]_  
  
**QUISTIS**  
_'Cuz nobody loves me... it's truuuue...  
Not like yoooou...  
Nobody loves me... it's truuue!  
Not like yoooou dooooo... _  
  
_[She does her soapy dance until the end of the song, then steps directly under the spray and rinses off.]_  
  
**RADIO ANNOUNCER V.O.** _[muffled by the noise of the shower]_  
That was number one of our Portishead twofer, Sour Times! Now get ready to do a little _humming_... _[Music starts to play.]_ This is DJ Kitschy Kitsch Marsala, and you're listening to FM100, where rock lives in Balamb...  
  
**QUISTIS** _[sigh]_  
With its mama! Lameass.  
  
_[She squirts some shampoo into her hand and rubs it against the other before running her fingers through her hair and lathering. She massages her scalp and scrunches her hair in her hands.]_  
  
**QUISTIS**  
_Clo-ser...  
Nooo hes-i-ta-tion...  
Giiive meee  
all that you haaave...  
'Cuz it's been soooo looong  
that I caaan't explain...  
and it's been so wrooong  
right now... sooo wrong..._  
  
_[She steps again under the spray, facing away from the nozzle, and begins to rinse her hair.]_  
  
**QUISTIS**  
_Naked...  
my thoughts are creeeping  
too late...  
the show has begun...  
and it's been soooo looong  
that I can't con-fessss...  
and it's been soooo wrooong  
right now... sooo wrong..._  
  
_[She turns around and gives her body a good rinse, then turns the water off. She grabs her towel off of the door and begins to dry herself off, still dancing slowly to the song. She wraps the towel around her body and leans over, wringing her hair out, before stepping out and closing the door.]_  
  
_[Quistis's POV as she looks in the mirror. She lowers her eyelids seductively and puckers her lips as she slips a small towel off the rack by the sink. Quickly she bends over, flipping her hair over her head and wrapping the towel around it. She comes back up, tucking the towel in place.]_  
  
**QUISTIS**  
_Is it all as it seems?  
so unresolved... so unredeemed?  
if I remain... how will I know?_  
  
_[Still looking at her reflection, she grabs a jar of something off of the shelf beside her and begins applying it to her face. It's light green, and looks eerily like key lime pie filling with specks in it.]_  
  
**QUISTIS**  
_'Cuz it's been soooo looong  
that I caaan't beee suuure...  
and it's been sooo wrong  
right now... sooo wrooong..._  
  
_[She massages the goo over her face for a few moments, then turns the faucet on.]_  
  
_[POV - Quistis's right side. She leans over and cups her hands under the water, filling them up. Closing her eyes, she quickly splashes her face. She repeats this action until the goo is all gone, then snatches another towel from the rack and pats her face down.]  
  
[POV - Mirror. Grinning coyly, she undulates to the music while returning the towel to the rack.]  
  
[CUT TO bedroom. The music has stopped, but Quistis is still gyrating slowly as she enters the room. She walks over to her closet and pulls out a crisp SeeD uniform, then throws it on the bed. She begins humming the song, and raises her arms over her head as her hips sway, her head thrown back. One of her boots, sitting beside the closet, falls over.]  
  
[CLOSE UP on her face, twisted into sensual abandon, as she turns and moves forward. Suddenly her eyes snap open and her face drops out of view.]_  
  
**QUISTIS** _[squealing]_  
Shit!  
  
_[FADE OUT as crashing noises are heard.]_


	4. Big T's!

**DISCLAIMER**: Everything FFVIII belongs to Squaresoft. Except Joe Walsh's songs.  
  
  
  
[INTERIOR. Balamb Garden Weight Room.]  
  
[FADE IN to room, and we see a guy- from the back- with long, dark hair laying on a bench, lifting a barbell in time to a funky piano tune.]  
  
**V.O.**  
_Uh-huh... I like big tits!  
Uh-huh!_  
  
[PAN SLOWLY around the bench, until we see Irvine Kinneas, grinning to himself, his eyes closed as he benchpresses.]  
  
**IRVINE**  
_You see 'em on the street...  
left and right!  
I like big tits!  
That's right!  
I try to look away  
but I can't resist!  
Every time I try to call it quits...  
here come some tits!  
Uh-huh!_  
  
[CUT TO another young man, standing by the wall, a dumbell in each hand, lifting them also to the music.]  
  
**YOUNG MAN #1**  
_That's a big 10-4, big tits!  
Yeah, that's what it is!  
Uh-huh!  
I like big tits!_  
  
[PAN RIGHT to another young man on the other side of the dumbell display, also lifting.]  
  
**YOUNG MAN #2**  
_What it is!  
I like big tits!  
Uh-huh!_  
  
[PAN RIGHT to another young man, who happens to be watching YOUNG MAN #2's derriere as he jumps rope. When the camera stops on him, he blushes and turns away. We'll call him ASS MAN.]  
  
[PAN RIGHT to a young man not too far from him, who is sitting at a pulley machine.]  
  
**YOUNG MAN #3**  
_Tits!_... Hehe!  
  
[CUT TO IRVINE, still pumping.]  
  
**IRVINE**  
_Well they come in twos!  
Hard to choose...  
your favorite tit!_  
  
[CUT TO YOUNG MAN #2.]  
  
**YOUNG MAN #2**  
_Uh-huh! _  
  
[CUT TO IRVINE.]  
  
**IRVINE**  
_I like tits for dinner...  
or a noontime snack!  
I like tits for lunch!  
A big tit attack!_  
  
[CUT TO YOUNG MAN #1, who smacks his lips and licks them.]  
  
[CUT BACK TO IRVINE.]  
  
**IRVINE**  
_I like tits for breakfast...  
eggs benedict tits!  
Uh-huh!_  
  
[CUT TO YOUNG MAN #2, nodding.]  
  
**YOUNG MAN #2**  
_Uh-huh!  
What it is...  
Tits!_  
  
[CUT TO IRVINE, who has placed the barbell on its rest and is in the process of sitting up on the bench.]  
  
**IRVINE** _[playfully]_  
_They're where it's at!_  
  
[ZOOM OUT slightly, and YOUNG MAN #1 pops his head into view beside Irvine.]  
  
**YOUNG MAN #1**  
_Tits!_  
  
[IRVINE high-fives YOUNG MAN #1.]  
  
**IRVINE**  
_They give me shiiiivers...  
when they bounce around!  
Buckled up, or draggin' on the ground!_  
  
[YOUNG MAN #2 pops his head into view.]  
  
**IRVINE, YOUNG MAN #1** and **YOUNG MAN #2**  
_I love those tits!_  
  
**IRVINE**  
_Uh-huh!_  
  
**YOUNG MAN #3** [O.S.]  
_Woo!... Uh-huh!_  
  
[IRVINE looks over at YOUNG MAN #3 and grins, nodding.]  
  
**IRVINE**  
_Tits...  
Says it all for me!_  
  
[YOUNG MAN #1 and YOUNG MAN #2 make grabbing motions on their chests.]  
  
**YOUNG MAN #1 and YOUNG MAN #2**  
_Tits..._  
  
**YOUNG MAN #3** [O.S.]  
_Uh-huh!_  
  
[IRVINE points to himself and nods, grinning.]  
  
**IRVINE**  
_I'm a tit man!_  
  
**YOUNG MAN #3** [O.S.]  
_Uh-huh!_  
  
**YOUNG MAN #1**  
_I like big tits!_  
  
**YOUNG MAN #2**  
_Me too!_  
  
[IRVINE starts to shake his shoulders as YOUNG MAN #2 walks out of view to the right.]  
  
**IRVINE**  
_They give me fiiits!_  
  
[CUT TO YOUNG MAN #2, who is squeezing ASS MAN's jaw.]  
  
**YOUNG MAN #2** _[high-pitched]_  
_I like big dicks!_  
  
[CUT TO IRVINE and YOUNG MAN #1, laughing.]  
  
[There is the sound of a record scratching to a stop.]  
  
**O.S. VOICE** _[high and feminine]_  
Irvine!  
  
[CLOSE UP on IRVINE's face as his head snaps up.]  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE, standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. Her lips are twisted, and her eyebrow is raised.]  
  
[CUT TO IRVINE, grinning nervously.]  
  
**IRVINE**  
Sefie!  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE, flipping Irvine off.]  
  
[CUT TO IRVINE, giving her a mock-pathetic look. After a moment, the sound of a door slamming reverberates through the room.]  
  
[ZOOM OUT to see IRVINE and YOUNG MAN #1 looking at the door, mouth slightly open. IRVINE's mouth twists into a sly grin. YOUNG MAN #2 walks into view and puts his hand on IRVINE's shoulder, glancing toward the door and chuckling.]  
  
**YOUNG MAN #2**  
She got big tits.  
  
**IRVINE** [nodding]  
Yeah, she do.  
  
**ASS MAN** [O.S.]  
You guys are sick!  
  
[IRVINE, YOUNG MAN #1 and YOUNG MAN #2 all follow ASS MAN with their eyes as he storms by, swiveling his hips. They snicker.]  
  
**IRVINE** _[purses lips]_  
_I could never be your woman..._  
  
[They all laugh.]  
  
[CUT OUT.] 


	5. Heartbreaker

**DISCLAIMER**: *belch*  
  
  
  
[INTERIOR. Balamb Garden Main Hall.]  
  
[FADE IN. CLOSE UP on a swinging nunchuck chain.]  
  
[PAN OUT. SELPHIE is slowly walking down the hall with RINOA, her nunchucku over her shoulder. Both of them are wearing their SeeD uniforms. Selphie looks quite morose.]  
  
**RINOA** Come on, Selph... He was just having fun.  
  
**SELPHIE** [flinging her nunchucku forward and swinging them]  
I'm just tired of it, Rinny.  
  
**RINOA**  
Tired of what?  
  
[A group of male SeeD walks by, giving the girls appreciative looks. Rinoa smiles at them. Selphie doesn't notice them. She sighs.]  
  
**SELPHIE**  
Tired of _everything_... There's hardly a day that goes by that I don't catch him ogling other girls... flirting with them... He doesn't give a crap how it makes me feel!  
  
[SELPHIE swings her nunchucku again, more forecefully, and Rinoa has to strafe right to avoid being hit.]  
  
**RINOA**  
Have you talked to him about it?  
  
**SELPHIE** _[nodding]_  
He always says, _"Oh, Sefie... You know you're my little cowgirl."_... Butthole surfer.  
  
[They turn a corner and head for the Quad. A very handsome SeeD walks by, and winks at Rinoa. She smiles politely, and looks away.]  
  
**RINOA**  
You knew how Irvine was when you started going out with him, Selphie. Did you really think you could change someone like that overnight?  
  
**SELPHIE**  
Guys flirt with me, too, Rinny... He's a very good-looking dude, and I know girls are gonna hit on him. It's just-  
  
**O.S. VOICE** _[masculine, cheerful]_  
Hey, Rinoa!... Hey, Selphie... You girls look great today!  
  
[SELPHIE and RINOA both wave at an unseen male as they descend the Quad stairs. Rinoa smiles, Selphie doesn't.]  
  
**SELPHIE** cont.  
It's just that he seems to welcome it. He _starts_ it a lot of the time.  
  
**RINOA**  
Selph, don't let it bother you. He belongs to you at the end of the day, doesn't he?  
  
**SELPHIE**  
I guess... It just makes me feel... It makes me feel... Insufficient. Like there's something I'm missing that he wants. We've only been going out for two months, Rinoa. He should still have stars in his eyes for _me_!  
  
[RINOA places her hand to Selphie's back and rubs it.]  
  
**RINOA**  
He _does_, Selphie... It's obvious to everyone that he's smitten with you.  
  
[SELPHIE takes a deep breath and weakly swings her nunchucku, hitting herself in the leg with its chain. She squeals and jerks her leg back.]  
  
**SELPHIE**  
Dammit!  
  
[She stomps her foot and throws her nunchucku down, and she and Rinoa both stop. They are on the bottom level of the steps leading down into the Quad. People walking up the stairs hop away from them, giving Selphie curious looks.]  
  
**SELPHIE** _[crosses arms over chest]_  
He just breaks my heart, Rinoa!  
  
[RINOA opens her mouth to speak, but a loud noise fills the Quad, making everyone jump.]  
  
[ZOOM OUT. The Quad is filled with both faculty, students, and SeeD members, all looking around for the source of the noise... It happens again, and music begins to play.]  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE and RINOA, who look at each other questioningly.]  
  
[CUT TO a crowd of people in the Quad. They are all looking at something and separating. Soon, three junior classmen girls are revealed, and they are staring directly at Selphie, strutting toward her.]  
  
[CLOSE UP of SELPHIE's face. Her eyes are wide as she watches the little girls approach.]  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE and RINOA, both watching the girls.]  
  
**RINOA**  
What...?  
  
[CUT TO the GIRLS. One is walking in front of the other two. They stop about ten feet from Selphie and Rinoa, and they start to shake their hips.]  
  
**GIRLS**  
_Gimme your love  
Gimme your love  
Gimme your love  
Gimme your love_  
  
[CLOSE UP of SELPHIE's face. She furrows her brows.]  
  
[CUT TO GIRLS.]  
  
**GIRLS**  
_Gimme your love  
Gimme your love  
Gimme your love  
Gimme your love_  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE's face. She is grinning slightly.]  
  
[CUT TO GIRLS.]  
  
**GIRLS**  
_Gimme your love  
Gimme your love  
Gimme your love  
Gimme your love_  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE and RINOA as GIRLS sing to the music. SELPHIE is busting a groove, and RINOA is staring at her, puzzled.]  
  
[CUT TO GIRLS.]  
  
**GIRLS**  
_Gimme your love  
Gimme your love  
Gimme your love  
Gimme your love_  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE. She is shaking her hips in unison with the GIRLS.]  
  
**SELPHIE** _[funky]_  
_Oooh you love so good, I don't wanna let go...  
Although I should, I can't leave you alone  
'cuz you're so disarming...  
I'm caught up in the mist of you  
and I cannot resist..._  
  
[CLOSE UP of RINOA's face. She is watching Selphie, her mouth agape as the Girls begin to sing.]  
  
[CUT TO GIRLS, dancing wildly in unison.]  
  
**GIRLS**  
_Boy... if... I... do...  
the things you wanna do  
the way I used to do...  
Would you love... me... baaa... byyy...  
Holding me... feeling me...  
Or would you go and break my heeeeeaaaart?_  
  
[PAN OUT. SELPHIE is grooving, and the Girls shimmy up the stairs to stand behind her. RINOA stands back, watching them, doing a little dance herself.]  
  
**SELPHIE**  
_Heeeaaartbreaker, you got the best of me...  
but I just keep on coming back incessantly...  
Oh why did you hafta run your game on me?  
I shoulda known... right... from... the... start  
you'd... go and break my heeeaaart!_  
  
**GIRLS**  
_Gimme your love...  
Gimme your love..._  
  
[CUT TO the CROWD. Most of them are dancing and watching Selphie and the Girls, cheering them on.]  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE and the GIRLS. The GIRLS are still singing "Gimme your love" as SELPHIE walks down a couple of steps and grabs her nunchucku, then swings them around.]  
  
**SELPHIE**  
_It's a shame to be  
so euphoric and weak  
when you smile at me  
and you tell me the things  
that you know just maybe  
could relinquish my love to you  
but I... cannot... resist... nooo!_  
  
**GIRLS**  
_Boy... if... I... do...  
the things you wanna do  
the way I used to do...  
Would you love... me... baaa... byyy...  
Holding me... feeling me...  
Or would you go and break my heeeeeaaaart?_  
  
**SELPHIE and GIRLS** _[all dancing in unison]  
__Heeeaaartbreaker, you got the best of me...  
but I just keep on coming back incessantly...  
Oh why did you hafta run your game on me?  
I shoulda known... right... from... the... start  
you'd... go and break my heeeaaart!_  
  
[CUT TO RINOA dancing. The music stops, and she halts, looking around.]  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE and GIRLS. They are all looking at Rinoa expectantly.]  
  
[CUT TO RINOA. She cocks her head and scowls.]  
  
**RINOA**  
Why do _I_ have to do the guy part?  
  
[CUT TO CROWD. They are all watching her expectantly, impatiently.]  
  
[CUT TO RINOA. She stomps her foot and crosses her arms over her chest. We hear offstage pleadings from the Crowd, and she sighs, dropping her arms to her sides. The music resumes.]  
  
**RINOA** _[dancing jive]_  
_She wanna shop with Irvy  
play box with Irvy  
She wanna pillow fight in da middle of da night  
She wanna play wit his gun, have lotsa fun..._  
  
[CLOSE UP of SELPHIE's face. She giggles and covers her mouth.]  
  
[CUT TO RINOA, still jiving.]  
  
**RINOA**  
_She wanna roll wit Irvy, get real pervy  
She wanna flip him da bird, kick him to da curb  
'cuz he talked to a chick and it wadn't her  
She wanna cuddle up in bed, mess wit his head  
She wanna embarrass him in fronna his friends  
She wanna throw shit at him, call him a dog  
Tha's when he gotta send her back to her dorm...  
Calls him heartbreaker...  
When they apart it makes her  
wanna piece 'a paper, scribble down I hate ya...  
But she know she love Irvy because  
She love everything Irvy say, Irvy does and uh..._  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE and GIRLS. Selphie is laughing, and the Girls are dancing around her.]  
  
**GIRLS**  
_Heeeaaartbreaker, you got the best of me...  
but I just keep on coming back incessantly...  
Oh why did you hafta run your game on me?  
I shoulda known... right... from... the... start  
you'd... go and break my heeeaaart!_  
  
[SELPHIE looks out at the crowd and resumes dancing.]  
  
**SELPHIE**  
_Heeeaaartbreaker, you got the best of me...  
but I just keep on-_  
  
[A bullhorn sounds, and SELPHIE and the GIRLS stop cold. The music stops as well.]  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN and RAJIN, standing at the entrance to the Quad. Rajin's arms are crossed over his chest, and Fujin is tapping the bullhorn against her palm.]  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE, annoyed.]  
  
**SELPHIE**  
Is there a problem, guys?  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
DISTURBANCE! LOUD! DEMERITS!  
  
**O.S. VOICE** _[masculine, anonymous]_  
CARPET MUNCHER!  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE and RINOA, suppressing laughter.]  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN, unphazed.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
DISH DETAIL...  
  
[This seems to stifle the crowd, and FUJIN grins icily. RAJIN slaps her on the back good-naturedly, and she turns and kicks him smartly in the shin. He yawps.]  
  
[CUT TO the CROWD, which is slowly dispersing.]  
  
[CUT TO SELPHIE and RINOA, walking up the stairs past FUJIN and a hobbly RAJIN.]  
  
**RINOA** _[whispering]_  
What a tight ass...  
  
[FUJIN raises the bullhorn and blows it in their faces, making them jump.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
WATCHING YOU.  
  
**SELPHIE** _[tugging on the hem of her skirt]_  
I bet you are!  
  
[FUJIN blows the horn again. SELPHIE winces.]  
  
**SELPHIE**  
Stop that!  
  
[CLOSE UP on FUJIN's face. She winks.]  
  
[CUT OUT.]  
  
  
  
  
_"Heartbreaker" by Mariah Carey_


	6. Alone

**Author's Note**... This is a bit of a deviation from the rest of the chapters. I didn't feel right about writing this as a humorous scene. I think it does more justice to Fujin and Rajin's characters this way, because they don't get enough cred.  
  
  
  
[EXTERIOR. Balamb Garden Quad.]  
  
[FUJIN and RAJIN are walking down the steps and into the yard. Fu looks troubled as the two of them come to a stop under a tree.]  
  
**FUJIN** _[quietly]_  
THEY KNOW.  
  
**RAJIN** _[nursing his shin]_  
They know what, Fuj?  
  
[FUJIN looks at him for a moment, her expression unreadable, then looks down at her boots.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
NOTHING.  
  
[RAJIN limps over to her and gently nudges her arm.]  
  
**RAJIN**  
Come on... I'm your little bro, ya know? You can tell me anything, ya know?  
  
[CLOSE UP on FUJIN's face. She looks terribly pained.]  
  
[CUT TO FULL-BODY VIEW of FUJIN as she takes small, slow steps away from Rajin toward the tree trunk. Sighing, she leans her back against it and looks up at the building. She stares for a few moments, her arms crossed over her chest.]  
  
[CLOSE UP on RAJIN's face. He looks dumbfounded.]  
  
**RAJIN**  
Fuj?  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN. She closes her eyes for a moment, slowly opens them, and turns her head to look at Rajin. There are tears in her eyes.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
CAN'T SLEEP. NO PEACE.  
  
[CUT TO RAJIN.]  
  
**RAJIN**  
Maybe you should cut down on the spicy foods before bedtime, ya know? I heard it makes it hard to sleep, Fuj.  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN. She lets out a short, quiet laugh and shakes her head. She sniffs and looks down at her boots again.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
NOT FOOD.  
  
[CUT TO RAJIN, who tentatively takes a couple of steps toward her.]  
  
**RAJIN**  
Then what?... Is it Seifer?  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN and RAJIN. FUJIN shakes her head.]  
  
**RAJIN**  
Tell me, ya know? Maybe I can help.  
  
**FUJIN**  
NEGATIVE.  
  
[RAJIN watches curiously as FUJIN slides down the tree and sits. She leans her head back. After a moment, RAJIN plops down beside her. They sit in silence for a little while, watching errant people go by.]  
  
[CLOSE UP on FUJIN. She closes her eyes.]  
  
**FUJIN** _[sweetly, without music]_  
_I hear the ticking of the clock...  
I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark..._  
  
[CUT TO RAJIN, his brows furrowed.]  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN.]  
  
**FUJIN** cont.  
_I wonder where you are tonight...  
No answer on the telephone...  
And the night goes by so very slooow...  
But I hope that it won't end, though...  
Alone... _   
  
[CUT TO RAJIN. He continues to watch and listen in silence. Still dumbfounded.]  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN. She opens her eyes and again looks up at the building.]  
  
**FUJIN** _[a bit louder]_  
_Til now, I always got by on my own...  
I never really cared until I met you...  
And now it chills me to the bone...  
How do I get you aloooone?  
How do I get you aloooooooone?_  
  
[FUJIN looks down and wipes away a tear.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
_You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tiiiight...  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was gonna tell you toniiiight...  
But the secret is still my own...  
And my love for you is still unknoooown...  
Alone..._  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN and RAJIN. FUJIN again looks upward, and RAJIN's gaze follows.]  
  
[CUT TO WINDOW. XU is sitting in the windowsill, her back against the glass.]  
  
[CUT TO RAJIN. He looks over at his sister, realization setting in.]  
  
**RAJIN** _[loudly]_  
You're in love with Xu?  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN. She roughly jabs him in his side and looks around them, embarrassed.]  
  
**FUJIN** _[through clenched teeth]_  
BE LOUDER?  
  
[CUT TO FUJIN and RAJIN. She bows her head.]  
  
**RAJIN** _[hushed]_  
Sorry, ya know... It's just...  
  
[RAJIN scratches his head, searching for words.]  
  
**RAJIN** cont.  
She's... uh... _female_, Fuj...  
  
[FUJIN draws her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs, leaning her head down and resting her cheek on one knee. Her eyes meet RAJIN's.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
BEAUTIFUL... SEXY.  
  
[RAJIN goes into a coughing fit, and FUJIN buries her face between her knees.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
STUPID ME.  
  
[After a moment, RAJIN recovers and spastically shakes his head.]  
  
**RAJIN**  
Aw, no, Fuj... I had a crush on her, too, when we first came to Garden, ya know?  
  
[FUJIN shakes her head.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
ACCEPTABLE!  
  
[RAJIN eyes her for a moment, sympathetic.]  
  
**RAJIN**  
She doesn't know?  
  
[FUJIN shakes her head.]  
  
**RAJIN** cont.  
Maybe you should... uh... you know... talk to Xu.  
  
[FUJIN turns her head and looks at him, face blotchy with tears.]  
  
**FUJIN** _[pathetically]_  
KISSED ME... SWEET...  
  
**RAJIN** _[grinning]_  
She kissed you? When?  
  
**FUJIN** _[hint of a smile]_  
SEED BALL... SECRET AREA...  
  
**RAJIN**  
So she likes you, too, ya know!  
  
[FUJIN shakes her head sadly.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
DRUNK... JUST MESSING AROUND...  
  
**RAJIN**  
You don't know that, Fuj... What if she really does like you, but she was too afraid to show it before, ya know?  
  
[FUJIN's smile fades, and she again buries her face between her knees.]  
  
**FUJIN**  
NOT ACCEPTABLE.  
  
[RAJIN gently bumps into her, and she looks at him.]  
  
**RAJIN**  
Who cares what people think, ya know? It's none of their business, ya know?  
  
**FUJIN** _[blinking slowly]_  
CAUSE PROBLEMS... LOSE OUR JOBS...  
  
[RAJIN lowers his head and sighs. FUJIN closes her eyes and again faces her knees.]  
  
[PAN AWAY SLOWLY to FADE OUT.] 


	7. Feed My Frankenstein!

  
  
[INTERIOR - XU'S OFFICE - DAY]  
  
[FADE IN: We see XU sitting in the windowsill, her legs crossed. She is swinging her leg back and forth, her hands clasped around her knee. Her desk is to her right, and NIDA sits in front of it, his hands clasped in his lap. Both are wearing their SeeD uniforms.]  
  
[ZOOM IN.]  
  
**NIDA** (smiling warmly)  
Of course we're friends, Xu.  
  
[XU crosses her arms over her chest and smiles conspiratorially at NIDA.]  
  
**XU**  
Which is exactly why I'm assigning you the task of keeping an eye out... You're the only one I can trust.  
  
[XU exaggeratedly uncrosses her legs and re-crosses them, eyeing Nida impishly. He watches the display in silence, trying desperately not to appear impressed.]  
  
**XU** cont.  
Any and every indiscretion... Any step out of line, and it is to be reported directly to me. Is that understood?  
  
[CUT TO NIDA. He glances down at Xu's legs, then right into her eyes.]  
  
**NIDA** (leaning back in his chair)  
Well, Xu... Thing is, I've never really had anything against the guy. I mean... I never had a personal problem with him...  
  
[CUT TO XU. Her eyes are narrowed, but her cool smirk is firmly in place.]  
  
**XU**  
I'm not asking you to plant drug paraphernalia in his dorm, Nida... All I require is that you keep an eye out. A very _watchful_ eye... I'm already working on his friend, Fujin Kawado.  
  
[CUT TO NIDA.]  
  
**NIDA** (matter-of-factly)  
Sounds an awful lot like spying, to me. And spying can be hard work...  
  
[CUT TO XU, catching the undertone in Nida's statement and nodding.]  
  
**XU**  
Of course... You'll be compensated for your efforts.  
  
[CUT TO NIDA, who cocks his eyebrow and slightly lifts his chin.]  
  
**NIDA**  
Just _how_, exactly?  
  
[CUT TO XU, who raises a hand to toy with her hair as she slides down in the windowsill, the hem of her skirt rising up her thighs.]  
  
**XU** (throatily)  
What would be your price?  
  
[CUT TO NIDA, the corner of his mouth turned almost imperceptibly upward in a grin. He peers at her for a moment before speaking.]  
  
**NIDA**  
Can I get back to you on that?  
  
[CUT TO XU, grinning.]  
  
**XU**  
Of course. Take your time. Think _hard_ about it.  
  
[CUT TO NIDA.]  
  
**NIDA**  
Oh, I'll be thinking _very_ hard.  
  
[CUT TO XU and NIDA. Xu lifts her arm and wiggles her fingers dismissively, but sensually. Smirking, Nida rises out of the chair and gives her a SeeD salute. He turns and walks casually for the door, pausing to look back at her before exiting.]  
  
[CUT TO XU, who grins until the door whooshes shut. She rolls her eyes and stands, straightening her skirt.]  
  
**XU**  
Is there anyone in this place that isn't a total fucking loser?  
  
[She walks over to a wooden wall cabinet and presses on it. The door springs open, revealing a stereo system and oodles of cd's.]  
  
**XU** (grinning)  
Besides us, that is... We are _soooo_ fiendishly smart, aren't we?  
  
[She runs her fingers over the cd's, perusing them. She picks out one she likes, and pulls it out.]  
  
**XU** (tapping her nails on the jewel case)  
What do you think, bad girl? Alice Cooper?  
  
[She nods to herself, pressing a button on the stereo. A cd changer slides out of the system. She removes the cd from its case and places it in the changer, then puts the case back into the shelf.]  
  
**XU**  
The day we're having, we need something uplifting and humorous, don't we?  
  
[She presses buttons on the stereo for a moment. Strange sound effects- ostensibly mad lab- begin to play. She smirks.]  
  
**XU** (raspy)  
Yes, yes... I know you're hungry...  
Ah...  
And here comes dinnnner...  
  
**_Feeeeeed myyyyyy...  
Frankensteeeeiiin!_**  
  
[Xu giggles as hard music fills the room. Singing along, she walks over to the window.]  
  
**XU** (dramatically)  
_Well I ain't evil  
I'm just good-lookin'_  
  
[She grabs the miniblind string and begins to lower the blinds, but something outside catches her eye.]  
  
_Start a little fire  
And baby start cookin'..._  
  
[CUT TO QUAD, XU's POV. FUJIN and RAJIN are walking out from underneath a tree. Fujin appears to be wiping away tears.]  
  
[CLOSE UP of XU's FACE through the window. Her expression is dark, amused, and satisfied. The blinds lower in front of her face.]  
  
_I'm a hungry maaaan  
But I don't want pizza_  
  
[CUT TO XU as she turns from the window and does a very silly air guitar dance to the middle of the room.]  
  
_I'll blow down your house  
And then I'm gonna EAT ya!...  
Bring you to a simmer right on time  
Run my greasy fingers  
Up your greasy spine!...  
Feeeed myyyyy Frankensteeeeeiiiin!  
Meet my libido  
He's a psycho...  
Feeeed myyyyy Frankensteeeeeiiiin!  
Hungry for love  
And its' feeding tiiiime!_  
  
[Suddenly the buzzer on her desk rings, and she slumps her shoulders.]  
  
**XU**  
We can't even enjoy Alice, baby... This place sucks the joy out of everything!  
  
**_You don't wanna talk  
So baby shut up-_**  
  
[She walks swiftly over to the stereo and turns it off, then slowly to intercom buzzer. She clears her throat, then depresses the button.]  
  
**XU** (cheerfully)  
Yes, sir?  
  
**CID** (V.O.)  
Have you placed the appropriate calls to the appropriate parties?  
  
**XU** (making a nasty face)  
Yes, sir! Commander Leonhart is on his way now. Quistis should be here in about ten minutes.  
  
[She twists her face comically and mimicks him.]  
  
**CID** (V.O.)  
Excellent!... Please make certain that we are not disturbed... And tell anyone who comes up here that I won't be taking visitors for a while, and send them back down. Thanks, Xu.  
  
**XU**  
Yes, sir.  
  
[The intercom crackles off, and Xu makes an obscene gesture with her fist.]  
  
**XU**  
Right-o, Captain Tard-o!  
  
[She grins impishly and sits down in her chair. Tilting her head thoughtfully, she taps her fingernails against the desk for a moment. Then, nodding, she reaches over to the telephone and yanks the receiver off of the cradle, swiftly punching numbers with her other hand. She brings the receiver to her face and leans back in her chair.]  
  
**XU** (crossing her legs)  
Vale! Omihyne! You will never fucking guess who Cid has up here with him!... Seifer Almasy!... Yes!... I know!... He looks pretty wired. I think you'd better get some people up here, in case he tries anything... Great!... Thanks, Vale!... Bye-bye!  
  
[She places the receiver back onto the cradle, and leans all the way back in her chair, her hands folded on her stomach.]  
  
**XU** (lowly)  
_Feed myyyyy Frankensteeiiin...  
Meet my libido...  
He's a psyyyyyychooooo!_  
  
[CUT OUT.]  
  
  
  
  
_"Feed My Frankenstein" by Alice Cooper_


	8. Can't Change Me

  
  
  
  
[INTERIOR - BALAMB CAFETERIA - DAY]  
  
[CUT IN: SQUALL is sitting at a table in the corner, away from everyone else, downing the last of his coffee. The sounds of laughter and chatter do not fall on his ears, as he is in his own world, as usual. He places his styrofoam cup back on the table and wipes his mouth with his hand.]  
  
[CLOSE UP on SQUALL, from his torso up. He is looking down, expressionless. Someone- we can only see their arm and hand- approaches him from behind, slowly. He looks up, straight in front of him, sensing their presence but not acknowledging it. After a moment the person is standing directly behind him, and they bend down.]  
  
[It is RINOA, in her SeeD uniform. She is grinning mischievously as she brings her face down close to his.]  
  
**RINOA** (lightly)  
_Listen..._  
  
[Squall relaxes, and a faint smile touches his lips as he looks down to the side.]  
  
_Do you want to know a secret?_  
  
[ZOOM OUT as she tiptoes playfully around Squall.]  
  
_Do you promise not to tell?..._  
  
[She leans down and puts her face in front of his. Their eyes meet.]  
  
_Closer..._  
  
[She brings her lips very close to his ear.]  
  
_Let me whisper in your ear...  
Say the words you long to hear..._  
  
[She places her elbows on the table and leans on it, dragging her lips from his ear and across his cheek to hover centimeters near his own mouth.]  
  
_I'm in love with you..._  
  
[Giggling, she plants a tender kiss on his mouth before dropping into the chair across from him.]  
  
**RINOA** (reaching under the table to take his hand)  
Did you sleep well, my love?  
  
[She squeezes his hand. He grins, but doesn't squeeze back.]  
  
**SQUALL** (shrugs)  
Like a baby. You?  
  
[She squeezes tighter, pressing him to reciprocate.]  
  
**RINOA**  
Well, aside from the fact that you had to leave me last night...  
  
[She giggles as his head dips a bit and his eyes survey the cafeteria for people who might be watching them.]  
  
**SQUALL** (low, embarrassed)  
We shouldn't talk about that here.  
  
[She gives him an exasperated look and twines her fingers with his under the table.]  
  
**RINOA** (feigning hurt)  
Is it _so_ shameful that we're... eh... _affectionate_?  
  
[He looks her in the eye.]  
  
**SQUALL**  
We're on duty.  
  
[Rinoa purses her lips and examines her watch.]  
  
**RINOA**  
Nope... Not for another three minutes.  
  
[Squall stiffens and his eyes widen.]  
  
**SQUALL**  
Three minutes?... Shit!  
  
[He pulls his hand away from hers and stands. She sighs as he pushes his chair under the table and grabs his coffee cup.]  
  
**RINOA**  
Wow. That was quite an engaging convo we had there, ladies' man.  
  
[Squall looks down at her. His expression is slightly apologetic.]  
  
**SQUALL**  
I'm late for a meeting with Cid.  
  
**RINOA**  
What time were you supposed to be up there?  
  
[Squall looks away as he grabs his uniform jacket off of his chair and begins to put it on.]  
  
**SQUALL**  
Eight.  
  
**RINOA** (giving him a look)  
It's three minutes 'til eight... It takes one minute to get up there.  
  
[Squall's features soften and he gives her a wan smile as he leans over and takes her hand.]  
  
**SQUALL** (sweetly, quietly)  
Which leaves me exactly one minute to relieve myself.  
  
[Rinoa scowls playfully as he brings her knuckles to his lips in a brief kiss.]  
  
**RINOA**  
Oh, fine... Go _relieve_ yourself...  
  
[He lets go of her hand and straightens his jacket as she leans back in her chair.]  
  
**SQUALL** (fixing his collar)  
Are you tutoring in the library today?  
  
[Rinoa nods, and looks at her watch.]  
  
**RINOA**  
You now have all of thirty seconds to go wee-wee.  
  
[Ignoring her comment, he leans down and kisses her politely on the cheek.]  
  
**SQUALL**  
I'll come by and see you later on, okay?  
  
[She gives him a dim smile before turning her head and waving him away.]  
  
**RINOA**  
Duty calls, Commander.  
  
[Squall stares at her for a moment, then turns and walks away from the table.]  
  
[CLOSE UP of RINOA'S FACE. She turns her head back around to watch him as he departs. Her face grows long.]  
  
**RINOA** cont. (whispering)  
Love you, too.  
  
[She sighs and grabs a packet of sugar, opens it, and pours its contents out on the table. Tossing the empty packet aside, she uses the palm of her other hand to spread the sugar out evenly. She takes her index finger and slowly draws a heart.]  
  
  
  
[CUT TO EXTERIOR - CAFETERIA HALL. Squall is walking slowly but purposefully down the breezeway toward the main building. He nods politely at intermittent passers-by who address him, but he looks drawn, pensive. He begins to hum to himself, very quietly.]  
  
[CLOSE UP of his face. His eyes fall a fraction, so that he is not looking dead center in front of him anymore.]  
  
**SQUALL** (quiet, mumbly)  
_She can do anything at all  
Have anything she pleases  
The power to change what she thinks is wrong..._  
  
[His eyes fall more, and he appears to be looking at the ground in front of him.]  
  
_So what could she want with me?_  
  
[He looks back up.]  
  
_Wait... just... one minute here  
I can see that she's trying to read me...  
Suddenly I know..._  
  
[CUT TO RINOA, still drawing in the sugar, sad. The real music and vocals begin to play.]  
  
**_She's going to change the world...  
She's going to change the world...  
She's going to change the world...  
But she can't..._**  
  
[CUT TO the sugar. Rinoa's index finger stills.]  
  
**_...change..._**  
  
[Her hand flattens and quickly brushes the sugar away.]  
  
**_... me..._**  
  
[CUT TO BREEZEWAY. PAN SLOWLY TO SQUALL, from the back, as he approaches the entrance to the building.]  
  
**_No, she can't... change... me..._**  
  
[CUT TO CLOSE UP of SQUALL. His eyes move slowly around him, not looking at the people who pass him by. He is in deep thought.]  
  
[CUT TO RINOA, getting out of her chair and straightening her uniform.]  
  
**_She has the daylight at her command  
She gives the night its dreams..._**  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, looking off to his right.]  
  
**_She can uncover your darkest fear..._**  
  
[CUT TO RINOA, walking slowly toward the cafeteria exit. People acknowledge her, but she pays them no attention.]  
  
**_Make you forget you feel it..._**  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, opening the double metal doors leading into the building.]  
  
**_Wait... just... one minute more  
I can see that she's trying to free me...  
Suddenly I know..._**  
  
[CUT TO RINOA, exiting the cafeteria, the wind blowing her hair. She heads down the breezeway, swift but morose.]  
  
**_She's going to change the world  
She's going to change the world  
She's going to change the world...  
But she cant..._**  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, walking into the circular hallway. It is filled with people walking back and forth, like perhaps one would envision a crowded city street.]  
  
**_change... me..._**  
  
[CUT TO CLOSE UP of RINOA'S FACE as she approaches the entrance to the building.]  
  
**_No, she cant... change... me..._**  
  
[CUT TO INTERIOR - HALLWAY. Rinoa is coming through the doors as Squall starts to round the corner.]  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, with Rinoa behind him, slightly out-of-focus. He goes on, unaware.]  
  
**_Suddenly I can see  
Everything that's wrong... with me..._**  
  
[CUT TO RINOA, speeding up to catch him.]  
  
**_But what can I do..._**  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, passing the Infirmary. His steps are quicker.]  
  
**_I'm the only thing I really have..._**  
  
[CUT TO RINOA, gaining on him, purposeful. She is still quite a ways behind him.]  
  
**_At all..._**  
  
[Someone touches her on the arm, trying to stop her to talk. She brushes by them, then turns to them, still walking, and mouths an apology.]  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, with Rinoa visible behind him as he rounds the corner headed for the stairs.]  
  
**_But wait... just... one minute here  
I can see that she's trying to need me...  
Suddenly I know..._**  
  
[ZOOM OUT. Squall is heading up the stairs to the elevator.]  
  
**_She's going to change the world  
She's going to change the world  
She's going to change the world...  
But she cant..._**  
  
[CUT TO RINOA, rushing through people to get to Squall.]  
  
**_change... me..._**  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, getting on the elevator behind another young man in uniform.]  
  
**_No, she cant..._**  
  
[CUT TO RINOA, arriving at the bottom of the stairs and looking up.]  
  
**_... change..._**  
  
[CUT TO the elevator doors closing.]  
  
**_... me..._**  
  
[CUT TO RINOA, standing still, blinking slowly.]  
  
[CUT OUT.] 


	9. Hero

  
  
  
  
[INTERIOR - BALAMB GARDEN MAIN HALL - DAY]  
  
[FADE IN: ZELL walking down the main hall from the gate area, in his street clothes. He gives 'heads up' to various people he passes, grinning, looking macho. If you look closely, you can see RINOA walking away from the elevator stairs, presumeably toward the Library. Zell does not notice her.]  
  
[CUT TO PIGTAIL GIRL, who is standing near the Garden map talking to another girl. She looks up, does a slow double-take, and her body stiffens. She smiles, ignoring her friend.]  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL** (enthusiastic)  
Hey, Zell!  
  
[CUT TO ZELL. His head snaps up, and he grins.]  
  
**ZELL** (tentatively)  
Hey... you...?  
  
[CUT TO ZELL, PIGTAIL GIRL, and FRIEND as Zell approaches them, hesitant, but still grinning. PIGTAIL GIRL laughs nervously and glances at her shoes, her hands clasped behind her back.]  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL** (shy, embarrassed)  
So... umm... Just get back from your mom's house?  
  
**ZELL**  
Yeah... The coolest thing happened!  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL** (eyes wide)  
Oh, yeah?  
  
[ZELL nods and places his hand to his chest proudly.]  
  
**ZELL**  
I... thwarted a mugging! It was cool!  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL** (eyes sparkling)  
Oh, wow!  
  
[Suddenly dozens of people converge on Zell, asking for details. PIGTAIL GIRL is lost in the fray, and backs down grudgingly. Zell gets swallowed in the crowd, animatedly describing his experience.]  
  
[CUT TO PIGTAIL GIRL and FRIEND.]  
  
**FRIEND**  
I have to get to class... I'll see you around!  
  
[PIGTAIL GIRL nods, melancholy, and tries to make Zell out in the crowd. She catches small glimpses of him, punching and kicking the air, actively relaying his tactics for downing the anonymous mugger.]  
  
[CLOSE UP of PIGTAIL GIRL'S FACE. She is watching dreamily, lazy-lidded.]  
  
[CUT TO ZELL, seen through a crack in the wall of hangers-on.]  
  
[CUT TO PIGTAIL GIRL, her arms wrapped around her waist. Watching Zell, she takes a few baby steps to her right for a better look. Fast piano music begins to play, and people around her begin to gather close to her.]  
  
**PEOPLE**  
_Do do do do do...  
Do do do do..._ Aaaahhh! Aaaahh!  
  
[PIGTAIL GIRL, attention completely on Zell, clasps her hands and places them to her chest.]  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL** (seriously, raspy)  
_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?..._  
  
[CUT TO ZELL, still showing off.]  
  
[CUT TO PIGTAIL GIRL and PEOPLE.]  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL**  
_Where's the streetwise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?...  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need!_  
  
[CUT TO ZELL.]  
  
**_I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_**  
  
[CUT TO PIGTAIL GIRL, gesturing and singing.]  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL**  
_He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!...  
I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!_  
  
[CUT TO ZELL.]  
  
**_He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life..._**  
  
[CUT TO PIGTAIL GIRL, her clasped hands to her cheek admiringly.]  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL**  
_Larger than liiiife..._  
  
[CUT TO ZELL. The crowd is dispersing, and he is giving high-fives and heads-up to the departing folks. The music stops abruptly.]  
  
[CUT TO PIGTAIL GIRL. The people around her have disappeared as well, and she is standing with her arms still wrapped around her waist.]  
  
[CUT TO ZELL and PIGTAIL GIRL as he approaches her again, still grinning.]  
  
**ZELL** (flushed from the excitement)  
Sorry 'bout that!  
  
[PIGTAIL GIRL shakes her head and smiles.]  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL**  
Don't be sorry... You're... a hero...  
  
[ZELL cocks his head.]  
  
**ZELL**  
Ahw, not really... I'm sure anyone coulda done it.  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL** (blushing, shaking her head)  
No way, Zell!  
  
[She reaches out and shoves him playfully, which ends up being a little rougher than she had anticipated, and Zell loses his balance.]  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL** (mortified)  
Oh! Crap!  
  
[Zell regains his composure, and looks at her strangely, his grin fading a bit.]  
  
**ZELL**  
Wow... uh...?  
  
[He looks at her questioningly.]  
  
**PIGTAIL GIRL** (covering her mouth)  
... Blakely.  
  
**ZELL** (his grin returning)  
Blakely... You're strong, to be so little.  
  
[She looks down, blushing deep scarlet.]  
  
**BLAKELY**  
I guess... I guess it's carrying books around all day long...  
  
[She winces, embarrassed, and Zell chuckles, playfully- GENTLY- shoving her in the arm.]  
  
**ZELL**  
Maybe we can train together sometime?... What's your specialty?  
  
[She looks up at him, trying not to over-smile.]  
  
**BLAKELY**  
Uh... the uh... the... bo.  
  
**ZELL**  
That's the long stick, right?  
  
**BLAKELY** (grinning, nodding)  
Yeah! The long stick...  
  
**ZELL**  
Cool!... Yeah, we should definately get together soon!  
  
**BLAKELY** (flustered)  
Yeah!... Get together... Training!  
  
[She laughs nervously as something behind her catches Zell's attention. He turns his attention back to her and smiles.]  
  
**ZELL**  
I know we've met before, but I think this is the longest we ever talked...  
  
**BLAKELY** (nodding nervously)  
Yeah... Talked...  
  
[He puts his arm on her shoulder, friend-like, and begins to walk away.]  
  
**ZELL**  
Just lemme know when you wanna do that... uh... Blakely!  
  
**BLAKELY** (still nodding and grinning)  
Do that... Do that! Training! Right! Yeah...  
  
[She squeezes her eyes shut as he walks away, punching herself in the thigh..]  
  
**BLAKELY** (teeth gritted)  
Blakely, you idiot!... (mockingly, sarcastically, to herself) Yeah, I'm a total psycho! Wanna date me?... Hyne!  
  
[FADE OUT.]  
  
  
  
_"Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler_


	10. The Bitch is Back

**Author's Note:** _I want to thank everybody for your positive reviews. This has been a struggle for me on many levels, one of which is the fact that I have the attention span of a spaghetti noodle! So here goes the final part. I hope you enjoy. And constructive criticism is always welcome from such talented folks. Quistis88, you've been so encouraging! I'm beside myself with gratitude._   
  
  
  
[INTERIOR - CID'S OFFICE - DAY]  
  
[FADE IN. CLOSE UP of Cid sitting behind his desk, peering at a piece of paper in his hand. His eyes travel back and forth from the paper to someone in front of him, and he grumbles the occasional "hmm."]  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, sitting across from the headmaster in the middle of three chairs. He is leaned back, running the palm of his hand back and forth over the top of his head. His hair has been shaved off, leaving a thin cover of very light blond fuzz. His knee is jerking in a nervous, repetative motion.]  
  
[CUT TO CID, whose back-and-forth glances continue for a few moments. He then nods solemnly and places the paper on his desk, his other hand removing his glasses.]  
  
**CID**  
I'm going to be totally honest with you, Seifer.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, whose knee-jerking and head-rubbing ceases. He looks up expectantly.]  
  
[CUT TO CID. He carefully folds his spectacles and places them on top of the paper.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
I'm wary of allowing you back into Garden.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who looks disappointed but not surprised.]  
  
**SEIFER**   
I understand, sir.  
  
[CUT TO CID, who nods in response. His eyes are grave, with a hint of resentfulness.]  
  
**CID**  
You've done terrible things, son. _Horrible_ things.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, unnerved by Cid's emphasis on the word 'horrible'. He averts his eyes.]  
  
[CUT TO CID. He stares at the blonde for a moment before leaning back in his chair and folding his hands over his stomach.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
However... I'm not an irrational man. I _do_ have a significant amount of sympathy for you, which I must admit is due in part to my wife. She has been very supportive of you since her... eh... _return_.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who, at the mention of Edea, has become visibly uncomfortable. He opens his mouth to speak, then quickly snaps it shut.]  
  
[CUT TO CID, who appears to be guaging Seifer's reaction. He sniffs, and begins to wiggle his fingers.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
I've been in close contact with Raoul McKinser, the headmaster of Trabia Garden...  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER. His head dips shamefully, and he stares at his hands in his lap.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
... and so has Edea. Through many laborous- and a few heated- meetings with him, we've managed to dissuade him from bringing charges against you.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who looks up at Cid, astonished.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
However, Mr. McKinser _does_ expect reparations, which is only fair as I see it. Initially, we planned to search you out, so that he and myself could sit down with you and discuss how these reparations were to be carried out.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who nods.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
Then you showed up this morning. And listening to you... reading _this_ [he taps his finger on the paper], I think I've come up with a much better solution. One that will benefit all concerned parties.  
  
[He leans forward and straightens himself in his seat, then unfolds his glasses and puts them back on.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
I've decided to give you a shot, Seifer.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who straightens his back and takes a deep breath.]  
  
[CUT TO CID, who reaches over and pulls a thick file folder in front of him. He opens it, and thumbs through the papers inside.]  
  
**CID** cont.   
As it stands, you were never officially expelled from Garden. I suppose the technicalities of it were overlooked, as most assumed you would never be back.  
  
[Cid peruses the pages for a moment, then closes the file. He opens a desk drawer and pulls out two sheets of paper, then lays them on the desk and slides them in front of Seifer.]  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who looks warily at the papers for a moment. He looks up at Cid, his eyes questioning.]  
  
**SEIFER**  
These are expulsion papers.  
  
[CUT TO CID, who nods.]  
  
**CID**  
I'm giving you your choice of two scenarios, neither of which will be too awfully pleasant for you, I'm sure. But these are your choices, nonetheless... You can choose to-  
  
[The whoosh of the door opening cuts him off, and he looks up.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
Ah! Please, sit down!  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, who stands in front of the door as it whooshes closed. His gaze is apprehensive.]  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, his head turned toward Squall. He returns the apprehensive stare.]  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, who moves toward the chair on Seifer's left. His stare remains on Seifer, growing colder with each step he takes toward him.]  
  
**SQUALL** (monotone)  
I'm sorry I'm late.  
  
[CUT TO CID, who waves his hand dismissively.]  
  
**CID**  
Nonsense. You're right on time.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who turns slightly toward Squall and matches his cold stare. He smiles coolly.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID**  
I was just about to explain to Seifer the conditions of his re-admittance to Garden.  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, whose eyes widen and snap to Cid as he takes his seat.]  
  
**SQUALL**  
Sir?  
  
[CUT TO CID, nodding.]  
  
**CID**  
Yes. After careful consideration, I have decided to give him another chance.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER and SQUALL. Squall looks distrustfully at Seifer, who barely conceals a smirk.]  
  
**SQUALL**  
Sir, are you sure... I mean...  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID**  
Quite, Commander Leonhart.  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL and SEIFER, who furrows his brows at Squall's title. He shakes his head.]  
  
**SEIFER**  
_Commander_ Newbie Pubey...  
  
[Squall lifts his chin, ignoring Seifer. He is visibly perturbed, but resigned.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID**  
Squall, as Commander of this Garden, you are responsible for the assimilation of discipline during peacetime.  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, who tentatively nods.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
Should Seifer choose to remain enrolled at Garden, you will be... eh... _in charge_, so to speak... Well, let me explain the terms, for both you and Seifer.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER and SQUALL. Seifer gives Squall a reproachful look before turning his attention back to Cid.]  
  
[CUT TO CID, who clears his throat.]  
  
**CID**  
As I was saying, Seifer, you have two choices. Your first choice is this... You may remain at Garden as a SeeD cadet for the next three months, until the next field exam. You will be expected to pass the exam, and attain SeeD status. You will not be given another chance, and your inability to pass will result in your official expulsion.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER and Squall. Seifer stiffens in his seat, slightly gnashing his teeth. Squall looks over at him, emotionless.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID**  
Upon successful attainment of SeeD status, you will be required to donate fifty percent of your earnings to Trabia Garden's reconstruction, until the facility is rebuilt. The transactions will be effective with your first paycheck.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who nods a bit grudgingly.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
Your other option is this... You sign the expulsion papers in front of you- indicating that you understand, and officially end your tenure here. At any time thereafter, Raoul McKinser may choose to bring formal charges against you for your part in the destruction of Trabia Garden. Balamb Garden will claim no responsibility for you, and we will not offer you any assistance.  
  
[Cid clears his throat and pushes his glasses up on his nose.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
I'm sure the first option sounds much more appealing to you, but I _am_ giving you a choice... Taking the first option will mean that you will be a very poor young man for quite some time.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who is staring at the expulsion papers.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
However, I'm sure it is much more desirable than the second.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER and SQUALL. Seifer looks up from the papers and shoves them toward Cid. He attempts a nonchalant expression, but it hardly conceals the sparkle in his eye. Squall watches unemotionally.]  
  
**SEIFER**  
Now why would I come all the way out here and plead with you, just to sign expulsion papers?  
  
[CUT TO CID, who smiles.]  
  
**CID**  
Then you are opting to stay?  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER and SQUALL. Seifer nods, to which Squall takes a deep breath.]  
  
**SEIFER**  
Thank you, sir.  
  
[CUT TO CID, who shakes his head.]  
  
**CID**  
Don't thank me, Seifer. I'm not going to make this easy for you, you know.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER and SQUALL.]  
  
**SEIFER**  
Of course not, sir.  
  
[CUT TO CID, who opens his mouth to speak. The door opens, and he stops, then smiles.]  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS as she walks into the office. There is a bruise forming on her forehead, and she appears quite sheepish.]  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER and SQUALL, who have both turned to look at her. Squall eyes the bruise with mild curiosity. Seifer purses his lips and smirks at her.]  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, whose expression changes from timid to pure stone as she glares down at Seifer.]  
  
**CID** (V.O.)  
You're just in time, Quistis... Are you alright?  
  
[CLOSE UP on Quistis's face as she struggles to keep her scowl inward.]  
  
[CUT TO CLOSE UP on Seifer's face. He winks and turns back to face Cid.]  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER and SQUALL.]  
  
**SEIFER**  
Lemme guess... I'll be under Instructor Trepe's fine tutelage?  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, whose eyes lower to slits. She is visibly ruffled by Seifer's use of 'instructor'.]  
  
**QUISTIS**  
What are you talking about?  
  
[CUT TO CID, who gestures for Quistis to sit in the empty chair to Seifer's right.]  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS. She cuts her eyes at Seifer while prissily taking her seat. Once seated, she looks at Cid.]  
  
**QUISTIS** cont.  
Sir?  
  
[CUT TO CID. He attempts his most generous smile, and clasps his hands in front of him on the desk.]  
  
**CID**  
Quistis... Mr. Almasy is being re-admitted to Garden...  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, SEIFER, and SQUALL. Quistis gives Seifer a cold sideways glance, and her back stiffens. In response, Seifer michievously scoots closer to her. She winces and scoots away.]  
  
**CID** (V.O.)  
... under very strict and uncompromising regulations.  
  
[Quistis furrows her brows, effectively showing her displeasure. Seifer reaches over to pick an invisible piece of lint off of her arm, and she quickly jerks away from his touch. Squall rolls his eyes and looks down at his boots.]  
  
**QUISTIS** (angrily)  
Sir, what is it that you want me to do?  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID**  
Well... I'm making you an offer you can't refuse... Well, you _can_ refuse it, but...  
  
[He chuckles at himself.]  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, SEIFER, and SQUALL, who all stare at him.]  
  
[CUT TO CID, who coughs and straightens his face.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
Well, Quistis, I'll be frank. I've noticed a sharp decomposition in your attitude over the last few months. It has effected your job performance to the point that your subordinates are complaining, which has never been a problem before.  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, who stares back at Cid, confused.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
I may be wrong, but I'm guessing that part of your current attitude is due to the revokation of your instructor's license after last semester's field exam.  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, SEIFER, and SQUALL. Seifer's eyes widen a bit, and he looks over at Quistis. She stares- heavy-lidded- at Cid for a moment before looking down.]  
  
**Quistis**  
I haven't really noticed a change in my attitude, sir...  
  
[Squall looks over at her, his brow raised.]  
  
**CID** (V.O.)  
Well, most everyone else has. And I can understand your feelings on the matter.  
  
[Quistis nods solemnly. Seifer blinks slowly, and averts his gaze from her. He looks guilty.]  
  
[CUT TO CID, who reaches in his desk drawer again and pulls out another sheet of paper. He takes a pen from the cup in front of Seifer and places it on top of the paper. He slides the paper and pen over to Quistis.]  
  
**CID** (serious)  
Quistis, I need you.  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, who slowly lifts her eyes to Cid.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
I am going to ask that you prepare Seifer for the upcoming field exam. In return for your compliance, I am offering you your job back.  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, who brightens a bit. Just as quickly as her expression lifts, she glances over at Seifer and the sour look returns.]  
  
**QUISTIS**  
You mean, provided that he passes.  
  
**CID** (V.O.)  
No.  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID**  
Whether he passes or not, I will reinstate your instructor's license, should you choose to prepare him for the exam.  
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, who looks down at the paper in front of her.]  
  
**CID** (V.O.)  
I'm not ordering you to do anything, Quistis. I _will_ need an answer before you leave today.  
  
[Quistis takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. After a moment her eyelids flutter open, and she looks up at Cid, tired. Her head hurts.]  
  
**QUISTIS**  
I'll do it.  
  
[Seifer watches her appraisingly. He is trying to decipher what she is really thinking and feeling.]  
  
[CUT TO CID, who claps his hands together and nods. He looks back and forth between Squall and Quistis.]  
  
**CID**  
I'm proud of you both... I know you will not let me down.  
  
[He stands, and looks down at the three young people in front of him.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
You're all dismissed.  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, SEIFER and QUISTIS, who all stand.]  
  
[CUT TO CID.]  
  
**CID** cont.  
I'm going to have Xu type up a formal set of guidelines, and I'll have those to you all by the end of the day... For now- Squall, you go about your normal business... Quistis, would you take Seifer to get his belongings from storage?  
  
[CUT TO SQUALL, SEIFER, and QUISTIS. Squall is finishing a SeeD salute, and turns to walk out. Quistis sighs and nods, turning to leave as well. Seifer watches her until the door closes, then turns back to Cid, Hyperion in hand.]  
  
**SEIFER** (incredulous)  
You kept my stuff?  
  
[CUT TO CID, who gives Seifer an unreadable look. He stares at him for a minute before nodding.]  
  
**CID**  
My wife insisted upon keeping it... She was certain you would be back.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who looks down and nods. He turns to walk out.]  
  
**CID** (V.O.)  
She has the utmost faith in you, Seifer.  
  
[Seifer stops, and is completely still.]  
  
[CUT TO CID as he sits back down.]  
  
**CID**  
You're dismissed.  
[CUT TO: HALLWAY OUTSIDE CID'S OFFICE. The door closes behind Seifer just as Xu walks out of her office, a writing tablet in her hand. They both stop dead in their tracks and stare at each other.]  
  
[CUT TO XU, annoyed.]  
  
**XU** (coldly)  
This should be fun to watch.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who holds his chin up and smirks. He opens one side of his duster and slides Hyperion into an oblong leather pocket sewn inside.]  
  
**SEIFER**  
I always knew you liked watching me in action.  
  
[CUT TO XU, who snorts and rolls her eyes.]  
  
**XU**  
The only action I ever liked watching you in was falling on your face... I'm sure you won't let me down this time.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who nods coolly as he begins to walk toward the elevator.]  
  
[CUT TO XU, watching his retreat with a satisfied expression.]  
[CUT TO SEIFER, in the elevator as it goes down. He absently rubs his chin with the back of his hand, lost in thought. He looks resolved, a bit happy, but also very uncomfortable... After a moment the elevator stops and dings. We hear the doors whoosh open. Seifer, looking down, moves to get off, but he sees something and stops cold. His head slowly raises. His eyes are slits.]  
  
[CUT TO THREE TOUGH-LOOKING GUYS. They form a 'V', with a dark-haired, muscular young man at the front. This is VALE. The guys behind him are JOBE and WELLSEY. Vale grins malevolently and crosses his arms over his chest.]  
  
**VALE**  
Well lookee here, fellas...  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who is unimpressed, uneffected.]  
  
[CUT TO VALE, JOBE and WELLSEY. VALE smirks and gestures to the other two young men.]  
  
**VALE**  
It seems we have a stray dog that's wandered into the building.  
  
[WELLSEY- obviously not the sharpest pencil in the school box- chuckles.]  
  
**WELLSEY**  
Heh... A _lap_dog... Heh heh heh heh heh...  
  
[Vale and Jobe both smile, and Vale takes a step toward Seifer.]  
  
**VALE** (menacingly)  
Animals aren't allowed in Garden... I'm afraid we're gonna have to put you out.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER. He yanks on the lapels of his duster, straightening it around his neck.]  
  
**SEIFER**  
I'm back, ladies... Kindly step out of my way before I move you myself.  
  
[CUT TO VALE, JOBE, and WELLSEY. Jobe and Wellsey exchange confused looks. Vale's eyes narrow and his hand strays to his nunchucks, hanging from his hip.]  
  
**VALE**  
The headmaster must be more senile than I thought... [CUT TO SEIFER and VALE. Vale quickly yanks his nunchucku off of his hip. Even quicker is Seifer, who reaches inside his duster and pulls out Hyperion.]  
  
[CUT TO a crowd of people gathering in the hall, watching the standoff. Many are chattering loudly, angered by Seifer's presence. Others are simply shocked to see him. Others still are just excited by the prospect of witnessing a fight.]  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER and VALE. Vale swings his nunchucku around in front of him, showing off.]  
  
**VALE**  
You're not wanted here.  
  
[We hear a section of the crowd cheering... Seifer stands still for a moment, expressionless, watching Vale throw his weapon around. Without a sound or flicker of emotion, he quickly slashes with Hyperion, snagging the nunchucku chain and twirling the weapon around the blade. He spins it in the air over their heads, then flings it down the stairs and into the hall.]  
  
[CUT TO VALE, JOBE, and WELLSEY. Jobe and Wellsey back away from Vale, obviously nervous. Vale looks a bit shaken, as well. He takes a couple of small, quick steps backward.]  
  
**VALE**  
That was a dumbass thing to do, Almasy... Really-  
  
[He is cut short by the sudden appearance of Hyperion's tip at his throat.]  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, holding the gunblade on Vale. Clint Eastwood comes to mind.]  
  
**SEIFER** (monotone)  
Turn around and walk away.  
  
[CUT TO VALE, JOBE, and WELLSEY. Vale's eyes narrow, and he runs his finger through his hair, his middle finger showing quite prominently as he shoves Hyperion away from him.]  
  
**VALE** (low)  
This ain't over, lapdog.  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who simply stands there, staring at Vale.]  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, VALE, JOBE, and WELLSEY. The three boys turn and slowly begin to descend the stairs, trying deperately to appear unfazed. But people are staring at them, some hooting negatively.]  
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, a thin smile caressing his lips. He opens his trenchcoat and puts Hyperion away, very slowly coming down the stairs. He turns his head slowly from side to side, noting all of the people watching him. He nods, straightens his collar. It is obvious that his small victory has inflated his ego considerably. After slowly scanning the entire crowd, he comes to a stop at the foot of the steps.]   
  
[CUT TO CROWD. They all look around at each other, back and forth to Seifer.]   
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, grinning. He gyrates coolly, funkily tracing a path through the crowd as he sings.]   
  
**_I was justified when I was five   
Raising cain, I'll spit in your eye   
Times have changed and now the poor get fat   
But the fever's gonna catch you when the bitch gets back..._**   
  
[He stops and leans forward in front of a particularly peeved young man, evidently quite disgusted by Seifer's appearance in Garden. Seifer waves his hand in front of the guy's face with a flourish.]   
  
**_Whoa-oh-oh!_**   
  
[The young man glares at Seifer as he swivels around on his heel and continues to trapse through the crowd, rounding the corner into the circular hall. He meets the eyes of the people he passes, smirking, winking, rocking out.]   
  
**_I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch   
Oh the bitch is back...   
Stone-cold sober as a matter of fact!   
I can bitch, I can bitch   
'Cause I'm better than you!   
It's the way that I move   
The things that I do   
Whoa-oh-oh!_**   
  
[The thunder of a whip cracking resonates through the hall, and Seifer stops cold, still grinning. He turns his head slowly, very bad-assed, and sees   
  
[QUISTIS, standing in front of the Infirmary, Save the Queen in-hand.]   
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, his back stiffening. There is hushed murmuring and giggles around him, and he narrows his eyes.]   
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, rolling her whip up and attaching it to her belt. She is no-nonsense, impatient, and matter-of-fact.]   
  
**QUISTIS**   
You're not back _yet_, bitch.   
  
[After shooting him a very condescending look, she looks around the crowd.]   
  
**QUISTIS** cont.   
You people... get to wherever it is you're supposed to be! Move it!   
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, too embarrassed to look away from her. He senses the smirks and barely-stifled laughter of the people around him, and he takes a deep breath.]   
  
**SEIFER**   
You know, Trepe... I've got the perfect cure for a tight ass.   
  
[CUT TO THE CROWD, most of which freezes in place and looks from Seifer to Quistis. It's one of those "rut roh" moments.]   
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS, who crosses her arms over her chest. She seems entirely unfazed by the sexual implication of his statement, though perhaps a tiny bit amused.]   
  
**QUISTIS** (calm)   
I guess you learned quite a bit from those lonely shoremen in Balamb.   
  
[CUT TO SEIFER as the crowd whoops. His grin fades, and he purses his lips. He cannot think of a strong comeback.]   
  
[CUT TO QUISTIS. She nods, and turns to walk away.]   
  
**QUISTIS**   
Come on, bitch.   
  
[CUT TO SEIFER, who shoves chuckling cadets out of his way as he follows Quistis down the hall.]   
  
  
  
_"The Bitch is Back"_ by Elton John 


End file.
